


Репутация

by Romina (Romina999)



Series: Kylux drabbles for "SW One String Fest" [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999/pseuds/Romina
Summary: Заявка TLJ-38 "Что Первый орден думает о своем новом Верховном лидере"





	Репутация

Часть Первого ордена думает, что новый Верховный лидер приложил руку к смерти прежнего Верховного лидера. Хотя они и не представляют, насколько правы.  
Почти весь Первый орден уверен, что Верховный лидер ради обладания Силой приносит человеческие жертвы. Любого ушедшего в самоволку штурмовика первым делом считают жертвой кровавого ритуала еще со времен бытности Верховного лидера просто магистром Рен.  
Раньше многие в Первом ордене считали, что Кайло Рен вообще не человек, а представитель неизвестной расы, с зубастой пастью вместо лица и смертоносными щупальцами. С тех пор, как Верховный лидер перестал носить маску, теория с пастью не актуальна. Насчет щупалец все еще имеются сомнения.  
Практически никто в Первом ордене не сомневается, что Верховный лидер склонен к каким-нибудь особо страшным извращениям. Потому что джедаи вроде бы давали обет безбрачия, а ситхи же их противоположность, ну и… ну, вы понимаете.  
  
Про гранд-маршала Хакса Первый орден старается не думать. Страшно подумать, какие тайны скрывает человек, выбравший себе в партнеры Верховного лидера.


End file.
